


Claw his eyes out

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Everyone is a hybrid yes even tubbo, Haha youre not gonna know until next chapter, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I decided im gonna use this and idc abt anyone else, Raccooninnit, Winged Alexis | Quackity, first of all, fuck Phils name tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Oh look more raccooninnit, only Tubbo talks a lot, I dont think Techno has more than one sentence, Phils here :D and Phil and Quackity have a wing bonding moment.Most of this is really Tubbo talking  adn everyone wanting to claw dreams eyes out. Hence the name.--------------I need raccooninnit ideas to write after this so i decided to make a discord server.https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbPlease I need them interactions.
Relationships: Philza Minecraft & Quackity, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 17
Kudos: 665
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Claw his eyes out

* * *

* * *

They all had a plan that they had set their minds on.

With the help of Ranboo all of them could set aside their differences and actually listen to what the piglin had to say for once. After his whole speech about the way governments kept destroying everything, with Fundy thinking of his deceased father, Quackity of Schlatt’s death and Ranboo just nodding along, having seen enough of the destruction for a lifetime, they all agreed that Dream’s terror and manipulation had to end.

Techno and Quackity talked strategy while Fundy decided to write down things they needed, papers scattered around the table as all of them chattered, bloodlust and anger being kept down and saved up for the moment. Meanwhile Ranboo decided to check up on the kids.

It had already been at least half a day, not one of them but Tubbo and Tommy had slept at all, so that needed to be organized as well soon.

He popped open the trapdoor to the attic and looked into it, watching Tommy and Tubbo sleep in a pile of blankets and other fabric, huddled together closely with tear tracks on their cheeks. At least the two of them could talk this out. Ranboo decided that they all needed to eat something, so he went up further and over two the pile of sleeping kids.

What he didnt think about was being growled at by a really tired looking Tommy, standing right above Tubbo in a protective stance, puffing up his fur to look bigger than he actually was.

It was a very adorable sight if it weren't for his sharp canines or blood red eyes.

“Alright, hey Tommy I know you're stressed right now. I'm not gonna hurt you two, ok?”

He sat down on the floor, holding up his hands to show him that he had no weapons. The raccoon relaxed at that but was still wary, plopping down next to the still asleep Tubbo, pulling a blanket over the other to hide him from any prying eyes.

Yeah, he had probably forgiven the other in a heartbeat.

Before long, Ranboo started talking again as Tommy came back to his senses, instincts slowly withering away.

"So I think that we all need some food. You look like you and your friend could use some."

Ranboo finished that off with a smile, having not once commented on Tommys shift in attitude or the literal fact that he was a hybrid as well. That could be stored for later.

The blankets shifted and a very sleepy Tubbo peeked out, eyes pressed close while searching for the warmth that had just left his side, whining. It was very cute to look at as Tommy turned to him and nuzzled his cheek once again in an affectionate manner, the smaller one clinging to the hybrid before properly waking up, face burning red from hugging him just like that, fully out of embarrassment, and scuttering away only to get caught in the blankets and face planting while Tommy and Ranboo laughed their asses off.

To say that it was heard downstairs and ignored in favor of planning bloodshed was only for the occupants of the main room to know.

  
  


After at least a couple more minutes the three of them scurried downstairs, Ranboo jumping down the ladder while Tommy and Tubbo climbed down like normal people, more or less. Tubbo was still nervous around everyone, feeling ashamed of what had become of him.

He had been like Schlatt, no, even worse.

He had let himself be helped and manipulated by Dream, hell he exiled Tommy over a fucking house. 

But feeling the raccoon sticking to his side, using every moment he could for them to at least touch a little, almost as if he would slip away if Tommy didn't… that broke his heart.

And awakened a new determination in him.

Tubbo slammed his hands down on the table, making all eyes fall on him. Ranboo who was in Techno's little kitchenette only raised an eyebrow as he cooked up some rabbit stew for them all, as did Techno, but they didn't say anything. Fundy, Tommy and Quackity jumped just a little, eyes blown wide, not a single word from them as well.

"Alright, I know we all did shit to each other. Tommy betrayed you Techno, and get you're still here, helping him out. Tommy, Techno betrayed you too but you're still here with him.

Quackity, I know that you're hurting and I know that you still have the bandages over your back, please remove them, it's been a bit long. Fundy, your father is a ghost and probably with Phil somewhere in L'manburg and Ranboo…"

He looked over to the enderman hybrid.

"Thank you for talking some sense into them, I heard what you were discussing last night."

As everyone looked at him in confusion, Tubbo stood up, holding a hand to his heart.

"All of these things. All of them could've been avoided if it weren't for Dream.

Dream who kept us all at a leash," He looked at Quackity. 

"Who manipulated us," His eyes went over to Ranboo.

"Used us," Then his eyes locked with Techno's.

"Tortured us," Over to Tommy. 

"Killed the ones we love…" Lastly, he looked at Fundy, who's eyes were unfocused, looking at the ground.

He sat down again, sighing.

Tubbo would've made a fine president if he hadn't been so trusting of his enemy, why had he trusted the words of Dream over the ones of his own friends.

"I had been a fool. No one deserves to be executed-"

"Wait you wanted to execute me-"

Techno chimed in, looking very outraged. That was a lot of emotions for one piglin hybrid.

"Well, we don't anymore. The point is: Dream needs to pay for what he did to all of us. I think the people back in L'Manburg feel the same and because I am probably gonna pass out from all of this stress soon, I just want to say. I'm sorry for being such a shit person. And Toms, I know you were probably sorry for burning down the house back then, but I didn't listen to you."

Tubbo was crying at the end of his speech, slumping down into Tommy's arms, soft apologies from both of them being muttered to each other.

They were all kids in this war, they shouldn't have been put through this.

Ranboo was walking over a very much crying Fundy and gave him a hug, letting the fox hybrid sob and cling onto his shirt. 

He locked eyes with Techno who had a new kind of rage in his eyes, as well as Quackity, all of them having another newfound determination.

If they didn't want to kill Dream gruesomely before, they would want to do so now.

But all of their musings were interrupted by a knock, a very familiar knock, to Techno at least. Soon enough, Ghostbur flew right through the door, a big smile on his face as the door opened, a very confused Philza stepping through, shaking his wings out to get the snow off.

"So, what did I miss."

\---------------

With Phil and Ghostbur, they had more allies on their side. The latter was sent out to notify some trustworthy people from L'Manburg and was told not to tell a single word about their whereabouts to anyone as well as not to talk with Dream. Fundy was relieved at that as he didn't know if he could bear to see the ghost of his dead father for a long period of time, especially after he cried that hard.

Phil gave them some insights on how L'manburg had taken to the sudden disappearance of the four, but no search parties had been send out since Tubbo had left a message. There was nothing 

suspicious about it yet which relieved Quackity.

"Suddenly I'm very glad we left Niki in charge. Like, she's probably the most likely to start a revolution on her own while we're gone and kind of hates Dream with a passion."

The others just laughed as Quackity told some jokes in between, talking about how Niki had hit him straight with a whole bread to his head once because he was annoying her. 

But the man kept looking over to Phil in flickering glances, which the hybrid of course noticed. He left that confrontation for later.

A more secure and less blood shedding plan was formed, with mild disapproval and disappointment from Techno, and everyone decided to rest for now, after they had a hearty meal.

Blankets and pillows were spread evenly among them with Tommy giving some of his own to Phil and Fundy while Quackity and Ranbok got some from Techno.

It was really good that Tommy had cleaned up the attic, otherwise they wouldn't have enough space for them all.

As they settled down for the night, Ranboo sleeping on the floor next to the kitchen together with Fundy, Techno going in his own room while Tommy and Tubbo ascended back into the attic, Phil decided to give Quackity a small visit.

Both of them were sleeping in the basement with more blankets than the others, since it would be more cold down there, but Quackity had been awake and hiding from the hybrid, sitting in the far corner of the room and fiddling with his shirt, apparently waiting for something.

Phil rolled over the blanket on his stomach, opening up his healing wings and letting them lie spread out on the floor.

That was another reason they were down here as well, so he had more space to actually sleep comfortably.

One of his eyes opened slightly and he saw Quackity look around, not noticing him be awake, and pull off his shirt, revealing his fully bandaged torso. Phil would've immediately stood up and demanded to know why he did not tell them if he was hurt, but he knew better as the other went to get rid of the bandages, revealing two wings, clipped at the end. They were dull and looked like no one cared for them in some time.

It had hurt Phil to look at that, which is own wings portrayed by folding in on themselves, laying flat on the man's back which in turn surprised the other hybrid who quickly covered himself in a blanket.

Phil sat up, took one look at the terrified expression of the other and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

With his eyes never leaving him, Phil stepped over and sat down right before Quackity, his legs crossed.

"You know, your wings are only going to fall apart if you treat them like that."

That sentence snapped the duck hybrid out of his trance, eyes locking onto the way Phil's wings fluttered behind him.

"I can't keep them out or use them, Dream-"

"Well Dream isn't here. But I am. And I'm not going to watch as you destroy such an important part of you."

Phil sighed as tears leaked out of Quackity's eyes, flowing down his cheeks in small rivers. The man understood how it felt like to hide something important like that from others, afraid of being ostracized when he was young. But now he was older and knew better.

"I- You're not going to hurt them, right? I didn't clean them in some time, can't do it alone as I can't reach them."

He turned around, revealing his wings full of dirt and grime and even some blood to the careful eye of the raven hybrid. This would take some time.

Phil took one wing and carefully flattened it out, picking out feathers that were broken one by one, straightening the feathers that weren't out properly, making the mangled mess look way more comfortable for the other. He let his hand go over them for a bit, trying to get him to relax so he could properly straighten the next wing too.

The procedure was done again, the floor full of matted and dull yellow feathers and his arms full of a crying hybrid, too young for someone that had been through so much, especially the torture of needing to lock down such an essential part of yourself.

Once again, Phil found a reason why Dream needed to suffer. Maybe he would take Techno up on the more bloody plan he had proposed.


End file.
